


Lemons Ahoy!

by saybyebus



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: April Fools' Day, April Fools' Day 2019, Doing nice things for best friends, F/M, Friendship, Short & Sweet, chubby emmet is best emmet, kinda like a small glass of lemonade, lemonade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saybyebus/pseuds/saybyebus
Summary: No, seriously, it's about actual lemons. Like the fruit. And lemonade, that too. I wrote this as an April Fools' Day joke. People fell for it. It was great.





	Lemons Ahoy!

‘Twas a fine day in Syspocalastar to sit on a double-decker porch swing and watch the world go by. Emmet did exactly that as he reclined with one arm around Lucy and the other around Planty. Unikitty snoozed on his lap. He enjoyed the spring afternoon while the swing gently back and forth. The sun was bright, the clouds were soft, and the grass was green. The only thing missing from this lovely afternoon was…

“My mouth feels dry,” Emmet mumbled to himself. “I’m thirsty...I know what would go great with this. A cold glass of lemonade!”

He glanced at his special best friend and his kitty cat friend. “I should make some for them, too. Hmmm. Off to the kitchen with me.”

Emmet very carefully lifted Unikitty off his lap and set her in Lucy’s lap instead. Then he snuck indoors to the kitchen. He flipped through the box of recipes on the counter – most of them for waffles, tacos, or waffle tacos – until he found the card labeled “Best Lemonade EVER!” and grabbed it. He laid it out flat on the counter and studied it intensely.

“Step one. Get ingredients. Right.” Emmet scanned the list and read it aloud. “Let’s see...two quarts of water, one and three-quarter cups of sugar, a sprig of mint, and one and a half cups of lemon juice. Easy! I can get this whipped up in a snap.”

He got a measuring jug out of the cupboards and filled it up with the two quarts of water, then loaded up a measuring cup with the required amount of sugar. There was definitely not a shortage of sugar in that household. Not with Emmet’s coffee habits and sweet tooth for breakfast food. The mint was a little more tricky, but he did find a fresh sprig in the spice rack. Lucy had a knack for seasonings, whereas Emmet couldn’t tell oregano from orange zest. He just went for the bundle of greens with the tag that said “mint” tied to them. Everything was going groovy – soon he’d be rewarded with a refreshing pitcher of lemonade for himself and all the special people in his life. He just needed the most important ingredient.

“All right, lemon juice. Come to papa,” he said, swinging open the fridge door. “Lemons. Come out, come out, wherever you are…Where are the lemons?”

He couldn’t find any bottles of lemon juice that would take away the work of pressing and squeezing fresh lemons, so he went to the produce drawer to hunt for whole lemons instead. But even after several minutes of shuffling through the drawer, he found none of the sour yellow fruits. There were plenty of apples and cherries in the produce drawer, but no lemons. None. Zilch. He looked totally gobsmacked as he shut the fridge.

“We don’t have any lemons!” he exclaimed, distraught, to the orphaned ingredients on the counter. “How am I gonna make lemonade without any lemons? Oh, no! Lucy and Unikitty are gonna be disappointed.”

He stole a glance through the window at the porch. His special best friend and his Unikitty were still out there napping, but in Emmet’s panicked mindset, they might spring awake at any second and ask for some tasty lemonade to banish their thirst. But there would be no lemonade awaiting them on the counter! Only sugar, water, and empty promises!

“No! No, no, no!” Emmet, flustered, went into the bedroom and opened up the closet. Out tumbled a bright red bicycle and a matching helmet. He strapped on his helmet and wheeled his bike outside, determined to get what he needed.

“Lemons, here I come!” he said before swinging up onto the bike and pedaling towards Syspocalastar. As he biked into the thick of town, he looked around at the houses being build around his own. First on the cul-de-sac, but thankfully not the only house there! A cute little neighborhood was springing up around his home. He recognized some of the residents as minidolls and little Duplo figures from Harmony Town in Systar. He would wave to them, but he needed both hands on the handlebars. The fresh wind breezing in his face felt great! The bike coasted over the ground effortlessly. Eventually, lots of buildings, some drab and some colorful, rose like giant trees around him. Location reached. He pulled the bike to a stop and dismounted.

Emmet walked the bike alongside him as he wandered the streets of Syspocalastar, looking for a place to get some lemons. He wasn’t picky about where to get them, as long as he got them quickly – he really wanted that lemonade. Why, he’d even pick them right off a tree if he found one. But he couldn’t find a grocery anywhere! Where was the Green Grocer and other modular buildings when you really needed them?

Just when he was about to give up, Emmet turned a corner and found himself facing a city park. As Apocalypseburg, it had been a tough training course, but as Syspocalastar, it looked more like a big playground. But even better than that was the collection of tents set up on an open grassy area. Upon closer inspection, Emmet saw vendors selling grilled sausage, bread, artwork, and other wares. It was a farmer’s market! And what are farmer’s markets sure to have? Produce. And what does produce mean? Lemons!

Eagerly he hurried towards it, going as fast as toting his bike along would allow. He wove his way through the crowd at the farmer’s market, saying “excuse me,” and “sorry,” ad nauseum. The whole while, he kept a sharp eye out for the whole reason he came there, although the strawberry kringles set out in one booth were pretty tempting. He tore himself away from those delicious kringles and made himself focus on finding the lemons. He found carrots. He found onions. He found eggplants, apples, enough corn to feed a village, and even some smelly lychees and durians. Emmet walked through the entire farmer’s market to find his prize, and at last, there they were.

“Ah! Lemons!” he breathed in triumph upon seeing the yellow fruits tucked in a basket. He stared at them like they were the golden fleece and he was Jason of mythology. Then he looked up at the sweet older gentleman manning the booth.

“How much for the lemons? I need enough to get a cup and a half of juice from them.” Emmet almost started infodumping the whole story of why he needed them, but then he curbed his chatter.

“Three should do,” said the old man. He gave a price and Emmet forked it over, and before long, he had a bag of plump, sunny yellow lemons in a cloth bag. Grinning in glee, he tied the bag to his bike and prepared to bring the spoils of the hunt back home. He pedaled out of Syspocalastar and back to the little suburb growing on its city limits, the breeze gently pressing against his back to propel him. He passed by the in-development houses and their cheerful occupants, but again, he couldn’t wave or else he might crash his bike. At last, the yellow and blue dream house came into view. He rode on momentum towards it, anticipating the lovely cold glass of lemonade he could now make.

Someone yelling “Hi, Emmet!” brought him out of his thoughts. He turned to look; it was Benny, building a tiny space scooter with one of his Space Squad friends.

By the time he realized he did it, it was too late. The “must greet friend” instinct was too strong; Emmet had to wave back. His hand wasn’t off the handlebars for too long, but it was off for long enough. And he wasn’t too good at riding one-handed, no, not at all. His front tire bumped against a small rock in his path, he lost his balance, and down went the whole shebang. The lemons tumbled out of their bag and rolled right under Emmet as he fell to the ground.

Now Emmet was a mountain of a man with equal parts muscle and chub, so those lemons didn’t stand a chance. He felt them squish flat under his girth. The lemon juice, which should have been mixed with the water and sugar and mint for a delicious hot-weather beverage, instead soaked into his safety vest and shirt. The horrible realization swept over him. He rolled over on his back and looked up at the sky in despondency, lying in a puddle of juice from the smashed lemons. He looked like a soldier fallen in war...if that war was the War of Fruits and Vegetables, anyway.

“No!” he shouted. “I was so close.”

“Uh oh! Emmet! Are you okay?” Space boots thumped against the ground, and a second later, Benny’s friendly face loomed over Emmet.

“I’m okay...but the lemons aren’t,” Emmet whimpered. “I was going to make lemonade for myself and Lucy.”

“Oh. Bummer.” He didn’t know what else to say.

“It isn’t your fault,” Emmet stammered. “I should’ve kept my hands on the handlebars. I dunno...Just wanted to do something sweet for my special best friend. But now my plans got smashed to bits...literally.”

“You...you can get more, right?”

Emmet had finally gotten a grip, so now he stood up and brushed the worst of the debris off himself. “Right. I don’t know why I got so upset. Although I think I might’ve bruised myself up a bit.”

“What’s the matter?” Lucy’s voice asked all of a sudden. Emmet and Benny turned to see her running towards them.

“I saw Emmet lying on the ground and Benny, you were standing over him. Is everyone okay?”

“Uh-huh!” Benny said cheerfully. Now that “help” was here, he figured they didn’t need him around anymore, so he wandered away to work on his space scooter some more.

“Emmet, what is that all over you? You look sticky. And do you know why there’s a pitched of water and a bunch of sugar left out in the kitchen?”

Emmet’s mouth quivered. Gloomily he explained what happened.

“Oh, Emmet, you’re fine,” she said when he was all done, although she held off on comforting him with a hug. “It’s all right, it was an accident. I’m just glad you didn’t get hurt when your bike crashed. But I think it’s really sweet of you to go all the way into town and get lemons just because you thought I’d want some freshly made stuff. You’re so sweet, Emmet.”

He smiled bashfully.

She took him by the hand. “Let’s go inside and you can clean up. I’d hug you right now to make you feel better, but you’re all sticky. After that, how about we pick up some fresh lemons and make the lemonade together?”

“Hey! I like that idea!”

_The End_


End file.
